


Now

by Fafsernir



Series: CRinktober 2020 - one shots [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), Caleb's talking to himself, Gen, Spoilers for recent episodes, not very happy, the m9 just learned about his past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Caleb's panicking about sharing his past to the M9.CRinktober day 1: Favourite character
Series: CRinktober 2020 - one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952869
Kudos: 8





	Now

_ You Idiot. They're never gonna stay. They're gonna leave or you're gonna leave. Maybe you should leave. They all know, jetzt. They all know what happened, what you did. They'll realize who you are,  _ **was** _ du bist. _

_ Scheiße, Scheiße! _

He had held onto that information for so long, and now it was out and it didn't feel good at all. Maybe there was a slight weight lifted from his shoulders because, finally, he didn't have to lie as much. But it had been replaced by the certainty that the Mighty Nein would leave him. Or that he would have to leave them, for their own sake. He had thought about that for so long that it was even harder to fight now. Rare were the nights when he didn’t mutter to himself that he should not be here, that they would realize who he was. And now, they knew. He would have lived his life fine without any of them knowing.

He just hoped they wouldn’t hate him. And maybe a part of him hoped they would, and that they would kick him out, give him the punishment he thought he deserved. Someone had to, eventually. 

**Author's Note:**

> For the German used:   
> Idiot: idiot  
> jetzt: now  
> was du bist: what you are  
> Scheiße: shit
> 
> Most of those will be very short, just trying to write a bit daily with the given prompts!


End file.
